


Tastes like Fitting In

by Ohfauna



Series: I can't write, I'm just gay and I have ideas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Foster Care, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Growing Up, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sloppy 3 AM writing, Unrealistic foster care for sake of plot sorry, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfauna/pseuds/Ohfauna
Summary: His mothers been gone since he was 4, his fathers not coming back.His arm is tinted purple. His stomach is in knots. He doesn't know who to turn to.He just wants his parents, and maybe his fathers gone forever but, what about his mother?Its then that he decides, however long it takes, however far he has to go, hell find her.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm

Its hard for him to understand. One week, he and his father live in a small apartment, and the next he's alone and his fathers gone and he's moving from home to home to home. 

His father says, "I'll be back in a couple days. I've gotta check up on something for your mom, alright Keith? Krolia would skin me if she knew I was leaving ya alone but. You're safer here than with me. I'll be back soon. If I'm not....well. I will be. So." 

Except he doesn't come back.

So now he's _alone._ And thepeople all look at him the same _. Like he's a danger. Like he's a trouble maker._

_He just wants to go home._

They laugh, particularly cruelt when he says this. 

"Keith. Anyone of these lovely families could be your home. All you have to do is behave. They won't hurt you if you're good. Why can't you be good?" It hurts, when they talk to him like that. Like it hurt when his father told him his mother wasn't there because she had something important to do, like he wasn't important enough for her to stay for. It hurts, like two officers showing up on his doorstep late at night, only slightly somber looking. It hurts like the scocial worker telling him he wasnt allowed to keep all his parents items, that he had to choose between _keep_ and _trash._ It hurts like every adult in his life telling him he'll never make it into the academy where they train the pilots. 

It doesn't matter. He pushes it all down until it surfaces in his next fight, on bloody knuckles and bleeding noses.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks down at him and laughs. He's so pale. So small. So different.  
> But he's hers. And she loves him, she puts her hand close to his and his tiny little hand grab her fingers, wide violet eyes lock onto her as he babbles.  
> Then, the blades emergency communicater beeps.  
> Family or duty?

_Shes sent to the planet for a simple mission, attempt to find the source of the strange energy that emanates from the planet. The Garrison is tge human base she to spy on, and then break into in order to access any information they may have on the energy._

_Its no high command ship, no highly militarized galra ship, its a human facility. In, grab the info, download any files pertaining to subject, leave. Simple, she did harder missions as a beginning blade._

_Nothing ever goes to plan._

_She will swear, years later, that the energy had kept her in a state of distraction. That tge human man was more talemted than she expected from humans. Either way, he catches her as she makes to leave the facility, but freezes in the face of something not human. It gives her the opening she needs to vault over a space shuttle and disappear._

_He finds her a month later._

_"I dont understand, you're an alien? Years of looking and sending signals and- and- looking! And you've already been here?"_

_"Yes. Can you leave now? This is far more important than your sad questions." Shes got wires spreas out around her and a blue circuit board in front of her thats pulsing and alarming red color._

_"Well- can i help? Im top engineer at the Garrison! I know my way around a thing or two and- i haven't even introduced myself! Im Travis."_

_".....Krolia. Now, would you please quiet yourself so i may concentrate?"_

_\------_

_The man stays, and thankfully in the following days calms himself into a presence that is...tolerable. She finds herself smiling at his absent minded thoughts now and then and even more shockingly, engaging him in conversation._

_\-------_

_"Krolia, its been several earth months. Have you found anything?"_

_"No, Kolivan. Just....had some interactions with the natives. I have been finishing up my device to find the energy. Nothing to report now, but I feel I'm close to pinpointing the source."_

_"Very well. Until next."_

_"Until then." She wonders if she shoukd sharre how close her and this human have gotten._

_She looks at him, passed out on the sofa, and thinks A_ m I willing to risk him for a thorough report?

No. _She thinks, fondly._ Kolivan doesnt need to know about this part. Not now, at least.

_He finds out, but not until much later._

_\-----_

_The blue lion. The blue lion, which resides here, on earth. This is_ monumental _. This is extremely shocking._ Voltron _. This could turn the wars tide. This could save billions. Trillions._

_This.... refuses to wake up._

_The blue lion allows them to see it once, but not again. They're limited to the cave, along with the blade members who come to investigate._

_\----_

_"We're leaving. We've done what we can but the lion hasn't awakened. Its simply not its time....despite the wars ongoing. We'll be back, later."_

_"Kolivan...I'm going to stay for a little longer. I'm going to have a child. And i want them born on a planet not yet exposed to the horrors of this war. If I can only protect them for even just a few months, it will be worth it."_

_"Well. I supoose... you deserve time off for all the work you've put in for us. I'll leave a communicater for when it is time to return, but enjoy earth, as much as you are able."_

_\-----_

_The little fingers that grab hers ar_ _e suspiciously strong. Perhaps he looks human, but retained everything else galra._

_Of course, the bright violet eyes and light purple stripe on his face are a little inhuman, but nothing so vibrant as to draw bad attention. She hopes._

_The communicator beeps, Krolia despairs at any lost time with her child. A short mission, kolivan promises. She hands her husband their child kisses them both in the cheek, and hops into her ship._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm kinda choppy, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't write that well but hey you've gotta practice to get better so. Here we are. Easy gmfandoms. Well known, need little work building.


End file.
